


Memories of Turning Sixteen

by UmiPryde



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiPryde/pseuds/UmiPryde
Summary: Ever wonder why Scott is so attached to his car? There's more behind his emotions than everyone thinks.





	Memories of Turning Sixteen

**Memories of Turning Sixteen**

     Scott brushes away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. It isn't all that hot outside. If Scott was not being so meticulous about giving his car a wash, he might not be so tired and able to enjoy the nice weather. At least that is the opinion of his fellow students at the institute.

Not that he really cares what they think about him and his car. He is fully aware that not one of his fellow classmates understood just what his red baby meant to him. Not even Jean.

_[flashback]_

2 years, 7 months, 5 days ago...

     It was the morning of Scott's sixteenth birthday. The Professor had left during breakfast with a friendly apology for leaving on his birthday, but he had hopes of requiring another student to the institute. This made Scott curious because so far, he was the only one. Every mutant confronted by the professor had turned him down. Storm was away visiting her brother and his family for the summer holiday. That meant it was just him and Logan. Logan, who Scott had come to associate with the words 'abrasive', 'irritable', and 'unfeeling'. He'd been hanging around the school more than usual lately, helping the professor with some security and transportation details, whatever that entailed, the adults were still leaving him out of the loop when it came to the running of the school.

     After he and Logan finished breakfast, Scott collected the dishes in the kitchen and cleaned up. He left taking out the trash for last, it was a nice cool, sunny day and he wanted to spend some free time to himself just enjoying the weather. He knew he could have done so if he had a list of chores running through the back of his mind.

He tossed the black bag into the large dumpster next to the garage. He was heading back to the front door when the doors to the garage began to rise. Logan called out for him to wait before it was halfway open.

     "Got somethin' for you Bub."

Scott couldn't believe his eyes.

Slowly his feet moved him forward. Logan tossed the keys at him. Somehow, Scott managed to catch them. He looked down at his hands then up at Logan. Scott was again amazed by his sight, Logan was actually smiling. Not a smirk like what he normally did on occasion, but a real, genuine smile.

     "Want to take it out for a test drive," Logan said walking around to the passenger side and getting in. Scott stood there for another moment, still stunned. He looked at Logan quizzically but was only answered with a raised eyebrow as the older man returned his gaze.

Scott dashed forward and quickly hopped into the driver seat, and buckled himself in. He placed the keys in the ignition then rested his hands on the wheel. He paused and gave a sideways glance over to Logan.

     "We'll worry about the license later," Logan said, reaching over and turning the car on. "Just don't mention this to the Professor."  
Logan leaned back into the seat and rested his right arm on the top of door, closed his eyes, and grinned.

     "You got it," Scott replied with a grin of his own.

_[Flashback End]_

     The memory brings a smile to Scott's face. He finished his work on his car and began to clean up his mess, putting all the tools and supplies away. He knew none of the others kids understood his affection to his red convertible, and he didn't care. It would never bother him because it was something between him and Logan that none of the other kids shared. In over two years Scott had never got another present from Logan on his birthday or any other day for that matter.

     Scott headed to the door to go inside and paused as he closed the garage door and turned off the lights. The light from inside illuminated his shadow up onto his car. He stood there admiring it for a moment. With a slight smirk he turned out the lights and closed the door behind him on the only present he had ever known Logan to give anyone since he came to the institute.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own X-men:Evolution or its characters, nor do I claim any rights to them. Just borrowing them for some fun.
> 
> (originally posted to fanfiction.net 1/24/2011)


End file.
